Sherry Blendy
|kanji = シェリー・ブレンディ |rōmaji= Sherī Burendi |alias= |race = Człowiek |birthday = |age = 17 lat (X784) 24 lata (X791) |gender = Kobieta |eyes = Niebieskie |hair = Różowe |unusual features = Wypowiada się wplatając słowo "miłość' w zdania |affiliation = Gildia Lamia Scale |previous affiliation = Drużyna Światła |marklocation = |occupation = Mag |team = Drużyna Lyona |partner = Angelica |base of operations = Gildia Lamia Scale |relatives = Rodzice (martwi) Sherria Blendy (kuzynka) Ren Akatsuki (Mąż) |statut = Aktywna |magic = Magia Zabawa Lalkami |manga debut = Rozdział 27 |anime debut = Odcinek 11 |japanese voice = Yuka Iguchi |english voice = Trina Nishimura |image gallery=yes}} Sherry Blendy jest jednym z magów Lamia Scale i członkinią Drużyny Lyona. Wygląd Początkowo poznajemy Sherry jako słodką dziewczynę z różowymi kucykami i niebieskimi oczami. Ubierała się w niebieskie sukienki z koronkami i czarnymi pończochami. Później w sadze Oracion Seis pojawia się ponownie jako członkini gildii Lamia Scale. Ubiera się inaczej, znacznie dojrzalej. Nosi długą sukienkę i rozpuszczone włosy. Podobno zmiana wyglądu, była podyktowana chęcią uczczenia swoich 17 urodzin. Lokalizacja znaku gildii jest nieznana. thumb|left|200px|Poprzedni wygląd Sherry Osobowość Najbardziej znaną cechą Sherry jest jej uwielbienie w stosunku do Lyona, darzyła go olbrzymim uczuciem i za wszelką cenę pragneła zostać taką kobietą, w której on się zakocha. Gdy Lyon "umarł", szok po jego stracie był tak wielki, że gotowa była zabić wszystkich członków Fairy Tail w ramach zemsty. Jednak po zakończeniu misji poczuła bliższe uczucia do Rena, a po przeskoku 7 lat jest z nim zaręczona. Jest bardzo zazdrosna o urok osobisty Lucy, uważa, że jest dużo słodsza i śliczna niż ona. Pomimo jej niechęci, udowodniła, że jednak jest ona dla niej ważna, gdy stwierdziła, że nie chciałaby, że coś jej się stało, ponieważ nie miałaby z kim rywalizować. Według jej Karty Gildiowej, Sherry lubi miłość, a nie lubi wody. Historia Rodzina Sherry zginęła podczas ataku Deliory na jej rodzinne miasto. Sherry szukała zemsty. Wkrótce dołączyła się do Lamia Scale, jednakże odeszła z gildii, by pomóc Lyonowi Bastia w jego celu. Przewieźli Deliore na wyspę Galuna, po czym razem z nim przygotowała Księżycowe Krople, by roztopić wieczny lód, który go otaczał. Jednakże, jak już wiemy w realizacji celu przeszkodziła im Drużyna Natsu. Po sadze Wyspy Galuna, wróciła już razem z Lyonem do gildii. Razem z Jurą zostali wybrani jako reprezentacja Lamia Scale, w ataku na Oracion Seis. Magia i Umiejętności thumb|200px|Lalka Kamienna Magia Sherry to tzw. Zabawa Lalkami, forma magii kontrolnej. Umożliwia one jej pełną kontrolę nad obiektami, które nie są ludźmi, w tym Gwiezdnymi Duchami. Zaklęcia: * Zabawa Lalkami: Lalkarz: Przejmuje kontrolę nad każdym obiektem, który nie jest istotą ludzką. * Zabawa Lalkami: Drewniana Lalka: Przejmuje kontrolę nad drzewem * Zabawa Lalkami: Kamienna Lalka: Tworzy lalkę z kamieni * Zabawa Lalkami: Dywanowa Lalka: Na przywitanie Lucy, przejęła kontrolę nad dywanem, na którym ona stała * Zabawa Lalkami: Błotna Lalka: Tworzy lalkę z błota Główne Walki * VS Lucy Heartfilia = PRZEGRANA * wraz z Jurą Nekis i Lyon'em Bastia VS Red Hood = WYGRANA * VS Gray Fullbuster (pod wpływem Nirvany) = PRZERWANA Ciekawostki * Razem z pozostałymi członkami swojej drużyny pojawiła się na okładce Tygodnika "Czarodzieja". * Jej imię i nazwisko może pochodzić od trunku. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Byli przeciwnicy Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Lamia Scale Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Drużyna Lyona Kategoria:Sojusznicy